Field
The present invention generally relates to a portable device and a method for enabling the same, and particularly to a portable device with touch pad and a method for enabling the same.
Related Art
Mobile devices with touch screens are featured prominently in the current mobile communication technology. Such a device, once turned on, may be configured to receive a security code or predefined gesture from its user through the touch screen in order to be operational. A design of this kind, however, is not without pitfall. If the user, having shut off the device and put it in a purse or pocket, inadvertently and unknowingly turned it on when its power button was pressed, the device would be kept waiting for the input, wasting and even depleting its electrical supply until it is noticed by the user.